


The Importance of Listening

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has decided to come out to his friends, because he has a boyfriend. If only they'd believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Listening

Their relationship was new, as in 'kissed for the first time an hour ago' new, but Stiles wasn't going to let Derek be his dirty little secret, and Derek said Stiles wasn't his. Stiles has no relationship experience, and wants to shout from the rooftop, that he's dating Derek. All of this means he can tell his friends that he landed Derek Hale. The first step of that was obviously coming out as bisexual, the whole 'I'm dating Derek' part would be easy of course.

As if anything in Stiles life is ever easy.

They'd all be at lunch, so easy delivery, don't have to explain everything twice. Well three times, his dad still has to know.

"Stiles, gimme your French fries." Jackson demands, dropping into the seat beside Lydia, and making grabby hands at Stiles plate. Stiles would probably give them to him, school food is gross, but manners.

"Jackson, gimme a please." Stiles taunts, shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Stop fighting." Lydia scolds, slapping Jackson's arm, earning a mumbled apology from Jackson, and a supposedly angelic smile from Stiles. "Now Stiles, you have news." It isn't a question, and Stiles didn't really expect it to be. Lydia is weirdly omnipotent. 

"Yes milady. You truly are a genius." He fidgets with his chair. "But wait for the rest of the group." As if on cue Scott drops his and Allison's trays on the table.

"Hi." Scott says dropping into his chair. Allison waves.

"Hey." Lydia and Stiles say. Jackson just grumbles. Immediately after Scott and Allison settle the leather trio show up. Which means Stiles has to tell them. _Riiiiiiggghhht now. It's not a big deal, Danny is out as gay and nobody has a problem with it. This will be fine._

"Stiles, talk." Lydia demands, cutting off his nervous internal rambling. She eats her salad coyly. 

"About what?" Erica asks.

The fork Stiles was fidgeting with flies out of his hand, and he fumbles for it avoiding her eyes.

"Everyone's here now klutz. What's your deal?" Jackson points out, as if Stiles wasn't fully aware.

"C'mon batman, please just tell us." Erica whines. "You've made me curious."

"Well, uh, for one thing I'm bisexual." Stiles blurts out, "Which means when you're attracted t-". He stops himself, noting that only Scott looks surprised, everyone else nods as if they'd already figured it out. Maybe they had, he did once ask if he was attractive to gay guys. In hindsight the bisexual thing is pretty obvious.

 "Boring." Jackson groans  stealing a fry off Stiles' tray.

"If that's one thing, what's the second thing?" Allison asks, giving Stiles the perfect opportunity to ignore Jackass.

"I'm dating Derek." Stiles relaxes as the words leave his lips, only to tense when Jackson laughs.

" _You,_ and _Derek_?" Jackson sneers between bouts of laughter.

"What about it?" Stiles asks. Jaw clenching, as he glares at Derek.

"Yeah Stiles, you don't need to make up a fake relationship to be accepted." Allison says, reassuringly. Stiles scowls at her. "We don't care if you're bisexual, you don't need to lie." 

"It. Is. not. fake." Stiles growls. Even  _Scott_ laughs at him, his own best friend. Stiles dumps his fries into Jackson's lap, and storms off.

"Stiles C'mon." Scott calls after him. Stiles flips him off without turning around.

He hides out in the library for the rest of lunch, mostly because if you sit in the back corner you can use your phone without being questioned.

'Hey Der.' He shoots off.

 'Hey babe, how'd it go?'

Stiles smiles at his phone.  _He called me babe._ _  
_

'It didn't go so good. They don't believe me.'

Stiles can't help thinking that the reason they don't believe him is that they know he's not good enough for Derek. The very thought of them together is a joke.

'You wanna come over later?'

Derek asks.

'Yes, thanks Der. Can we watch Star wars?'

Stiles can practically feel the fond, yet irritated smile.

'Sure.'

He's not gonna let his friends get to him, he has a Star Wars date with his hot boyfriend. He's on top of the world. After all, there's nothing better than a Star Wars date.

...

Everything goes well until the next pack meeting, Stiles avoids talking about Derek with the pack, but spends almost every afternoon at his house, watching TV, and making out, Derek refuses to go any further until he's eighteen. _Law-abiding asshole_. Then everything goes to hell. Some days Stiles misses when he only had one friend. 

Stiles and Derek are in their usual seat, curled up against each other on the couch. The pack is milling around preparing popcorn for the notebook. (It was Lydia's turn to pick, although Lydia made the schedule, and seems to pick twice a week.) Everything seems fine until Derek drops a kiss on Stiles forehead.

"Derek, you shouldn't have let him push you into this fake relationship just so he can prove a point." Lydia's voice rings out from the doorway. Stiles tenses against Derek's side, his heartbeat speeding up.

"Seriously, it's pathetic Stilinski." Jackson tacks on, Scott punches him in the arm, but the rest of the pack nods, as if agreeing.

"ENOUGH!" Derek roars, his eyes flash red, and Stiles can feel his claws extending against his side, rather than being terrifying Stiles finds himself worried, about Derek.

"Der, baby please calm down, they're leaving." Stiles tries to pull Derek's focus back to him, the pack doesn't move. "Get out."

"Dude, you're taking this way too far." Scott is glaring at him. Scott somehow thinks that Stiles is the asshole here. Stiles turns around eyes blazing.

"Scott McCall, what, pray tell, am I taking too far?" Stiles growls, stalking forward. "What do I have to do to convince you we're dating? Suck his dick in front of you? Or, would that not be enough? Do you think I'm not good enough to date Derek?" Derek growls at him, and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Perfect." The werewolf mumbles, just below his ear.

"Stiles, Derek is straight." Scott states. "Danny would know if he wasn't." Stiles slaps him, it probably hurts his hand more than Scott, but it's worth it.

"Leave." Derek growls before Stiles can start his tirade. A few of the wolves whine, Derek glares them down, and steps forward, standing in from of Stiles. "I trained you to use your senses, but none of you listened to Stiles heartbeat. Learn to pay fucking attention, and respect your friends. Don't come back until you've figured out how to treat pack." They all stand.

"Wait, does this mean you're actually with Stilinski?" Jackson sneers.

"Stiles open the door." Derek says. Stiles practically skips to the door, throwing it open. Derek smiles at him, and lifts Jackson up, the moment the door is open he throws the teenager through it. "Any one else have any questions?" Derek growls. They all shake their heads. "Good, now get the fuck out of my loft." The pack scrambles to follow the order, and Stiles ducks back into Derek's arms.

"Thanks Protectivewolf." Stiles beams up at him, and the red bleeds out of Derek's eyes.

"Stiles, you do know that just because you put an adjective in front of the word wolf doesn't make it a nickname?" Derek teases.

"Don't be a sillywolf. Of course it does." Stiles kisses his cheek teasingly.

"Stiles." Derek whines. Stiles presses his lips to Derek's.

"I love you Sourwolf." Stiles smiles up at him.

"I know." Derek laughs.

"Did you just Han Solo me?" Stiles mouth falls open. "I regret ever showing you Star Wars. Derek laughs harder. Stiles finds he can't actually regret it.

"You say that like you introduced me to it." Derek teases, and Stiles beams at him. 

...

The pack starts texting apologies almost immediately. He doesn't text back, mostly because he wants them to apologize in person. Scott gets there first.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Scott says.

"I forgive you." Stiles finds himself in the middle of a puppy pile. He can't really regret that either.


End file.
